Ratitya lan Sitaresmi ing Dirgantara
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Ada satu mitos, kalau seorang Ratu melahirkan anak perempuan kembar, maka Ratu itu akan mati saat melahirkan. Dan kedua putri itu akan memperebutkan posisinya. Saat itulah Kerajaan ini akan menemui ajalnya. Benarkah? Australonesia, Indonesia Twins, and another pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yosh! Minna-san! Saya kembali dengan sebuah cerita AU berdasarkan cerpen milik teman author. Cerpen ini waktu itu sempat masuk majalah sekolah author dan memenangkan "The Best Short Story" versi majalah sekolah author. Yah, meskipun saya ubah judulnya sih...Ya sudah, curcolan author lainnya ada di akhir chapter 1 ini.. Dadah!

.

"_Akan kulakukan apapun untuk tahta itu."_

.

Akhir musim gugur...

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" Sebuah teriak kesakitan terdengar dari arah Kadhaton. Membangunkan para penghuni Alas Dewangkara sampai ke dusun Sasodara. Sang Raja terus berjalan ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil sekali-sekali menatap pintu jati yang sedang tertutup rapat dari dalam.

"Oh, Penasihatku.. Bagaimana jika ia tidak selamat?" gumam Sang Raja ditengah kegundahannya. Jerit kesakitan itu terus terdengar. Sudah hampir 2 jam Sang Raja menunggu kelahiran dua putrinya, tapi persalinan itu masih belum selesai.

"Yang Mulia.., Yang Mulia Ratu pasti selamat. Dewi Matahari dan Dewi Bulan telah dipanggil oleh pendeta untuk mendampingi beliau. Karenaitu, Yang Mulia Ratu pasti selamat." jawab sang Penasihat. Raja tetap tidak tenang. Ia tetap merasa khawatir yang teramat sangat. Hal itu memang sudah konsekuensi dari seorang ibu untuk melahirkan anaknya. Akhirnya...

"OEEKK!"

Satu lagi tangisan bayi terdengar dari dalam.

Grek! Pintu itu terbuka. Sang Raja menolehkan kepalanya menuju sang bidan yang telah membantu permaisurinya bersalin. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya sang Raja. Sang bidan tersenyum, "Yang Mulia Ratu baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia. Beliau sedang menyusui kedua putri." jawab sang bidan.

Sang Raja tersenyum lega. Ia segera melangkah masuk menuju peraduan Sang Ratu. "Ratuku..." bisiknya. Sang Ratu menoleh ke arah Raja. "Yang Mulia.." jawab Sang Ratu. Sang Raja berlutut di satu kaki untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas kedua putrinya. "Mereka berdua..., cantik..." kata Sang Raja. Sang Ratu tersenyum.

"Oh, Dewi Matahari dan Dewi Bulan perkenankanlah anugerahmu turun pada dua putriku. Untuk mereka yang akan menjadi penerus bagi Kerajaan ini... Kerajaan Arka Badrawintang."

.

**Ratitya lan Sitaresmi ing Dirgantara**

Hetalia Axis Power – Himaruya Hidekazu

Plot – berdasarkan cerita "When They Rose Together" oleh teman author

Story dan Para OC – Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Warning: AU! OC! OOC! Kata-kata indah England, typo, dkk

Rated: K+ (?)

Main Pairing: AustraliaXIndonesia

.

18 tahun kemudian, bulan Rejeb…

"OK, Sita, lihat ini. Aku bisa lho memanah apel itu dengan tepat." kata Ratitya dewasa. Sitaresmi yang sedang membaca buku dibawah pohon pun menutup bukunya. "Baiklah, tapi jangan jatuh ke kepalaku, ya." kata Sitaresmi. Ratitya menyunggingkan seringai yang menyiratkan tentu-saja-aku-tidak-akan-membuatnya-terjatuh-di-k epalamu-adikku.

Satu panah dilepaskan, dan...

Syut!

Sebuah apel jatuh diatas buku yang dibaca Sitaresmi. "KAKAK!" kata Sitaresmi geram. Ratitya tertawa hambar. "Kan tidak jatuh di kepalamu.." jawab Ratitya. Sitaresmi memijit batang hidungnya. "Rasanya aku memang nggak bisa belajar kalau kakak sedang berlatih deh..." katanya. Ratitya meletakkan busur dan anak panahnya di tanah lalu duduk disamping Sitaresmi. "Iya, deh... Aku berhenti. Lagian sih, kamu, di hari yang cerah seperti ini aja, kamu masih belajar. Nggak bosen?" tanya Ratitya.

Sitaresmi menggeleng. "Kak, aku tidak bisa seperti kakak yang bisa memanah, berpedang, berkuda, atau berkelahi... Aku hanya bisa menghafalkan ratusan buku di perputakaan dan bermain alat musik. Aku juga penakut–" kata-kata Sitaresmi terpotong oleh panggian seorang pelayan pribadinya. "Yang Mulia Tuan Putri Sitaresmi, tutor Anda telah datang." kata pelayan itu. Sitaresmi menghela nafas.

"Aku memang tidak bisa sepertimu, Sita... Tapi kita bisa saling menjaga dan melengkapi." kata Ratitya. Sitaresmi mengangguk. "Ya. Tentu saja, kak..." jawabnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Wah! Rumah ini masih ada!"

"RATITYA! LAMA NGGAK KETEMU!"

.

Saat seorang musikus besar kembali ke tanah airnya. Untuk mewujudkan mimpinya.

.

"Ayo, kita belajar musik bersama."

"Kau yakin akan keputusanmu?"

.

Namun, halangan dan rintangan terus berdatangan dari segala pihak.

.

"Empat biola, satu bass, 6 gitar, dan 2 ukulele hilang."

"Penyakitnya sudah sangat parah…, mungkin ia tidak bisa bertahan sampai akhir tahun ini…"

.

Akankah ia bisa melewatinya?

.

.

.

"Teruslah kejar impian kalian semua!"

.

.

.

**Sekolah Musik Impian**

Story and Plot: Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Starring: Indonesia (Sitaresmi), UK, Austria, Australia.

**Segera di Fandom Hetalia Indonesia.**

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah itu...

"UWAAAHHH~ Aku bosan... Sitaresmi lagi belajar.. Aku jadi sendirian, deh..." keluh sang Putri Matahari. Entah kenapa, nama 'Putri Matahari' itu sangat melekat dengannya. Mungkin karena ia lahir pada saat matahari sedang bersinar di langit tertinggi di Kerajaan itu. "Coba deh 'Ibu Pandhita' sudah mengajarkan cara menggunakan kekuatan Matahari, pasti aku nggak bakalan bosen."

Ratitya kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput di taman belakang Kedhaton. Satu tangannya ia angkat untuk menutupi matanya dari cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. "Coba, aku jadi Sita. Mungkin sekarang aku udah punya kerjaan.. Tapi,"

"Tapi Anda tidak bisa seperti Putri Bulan, Putri Ratitya." Kata seseorang. Dengan sigap Ratitya mencabut kerisnya dan meletakkannya tepat di leher orang asing itu. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini?" Tanya Ratitya penuh selidik. Orang tadi terkekeh. "Anda memang benar seperti yang dibicarakan… Pemberani dan gesit. Bahkan sinar mata Anda menandakan bahwa Anda adalah pemimpin yang kuat."

"Jangan mencoba mempengaruhiku!" seru Ratitya. Genggamannya mengerat. "Yang berhak menentukan siapa yang menjadi penerus kerajaan ini hanyalah Sang Prabu Bagaspati. Kau tidak bisa ikut campur!" katanya tegas. Orang asing itu kini terdiam. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, keris berwarna perak itu menggantung di udara. Orang asing tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Pikirkan, putri…" bisik orang itu tepat di telinganya. Hembusan nafas hangat terasa kentara di tengkuknya. "…" Ratitya tak menjawab. Masih terheran dengan kecepatan orang asing itu. "Pikirkan jika Anda yang berdiri di atas tahta. Anda mampu melakukan apapun yang anda ingin lakukan. Anda akan mempunyai kekuasaan tak terbatas. Dengan kekuatan sang Baskara.., anda bisa menjadi pemimpin dunia."

"!" Ratitya terkejut. Sangat. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Orang tadi kembali terkekeh. Ratitya menurunkan kerisnya dan menyelipkannya kembali ke sarungnya. "Maksud saya adalah…, anda tidak hanya mampu menaklukkan Arka Badrawintang. Tapi juga Elgand, Vousiet, Naisa, bahkan seluruh dunia." Kata orang itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna jenar berdiri menantang wiyata. Wilis menjadi irisnya yang menatap Ratitya. "Dengan bantuan saya…, Saya bisa menghasut para bangsawan agar berpihak pada kita…"

Ratitya berpikir. 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Memang kata-katanya benar. Pemilihan putri mahkota akan dilaksanakan akhir Besar. Dan…, dengan kelebihanku…, harusnya aku bisa mengalahkannya…' Ratittya lalu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati pohon di dekat situ, 'Tapi aku bisa kalah juga. Para bangsawan itu selalu dekat dengan Sita karena Sita sering melakukan konser. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku menerima tawarannya?'

"Bagaimana, Putri? Anda menerima?" Tanya orang tadi. Ratitya kembali menghadap orang asing itu dan menjawab, "Ya. Aku terima. Akan kulakukan apapun demi tahta itu."

.

.

.

Akhir bulan Dulkaidah…

"Hari ini kita akan belajar cara mengenalikan kekuatan masing-masing. Ratitya…, matahari. Sitaresmi…, bulan." Kata Ibu Pandhita sambil menyerahkan dua tongkat. Ratitya bergambar matahari yang sedang bersinar. Sedangkan Sitaresmi bergambar bulan purnama di tengah bulan sabit. "Pertama, ayunkan tongkatmu secara perlahan."

Sitaresmi memutar tongkat itu di udara secara perlahan, lalu… "Siiiiing…" cahaya biru berpendar di ujung tongkatnya. Ratitya juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun dengan kecepatan yang berbeda. Seberkas cahaya kuning melesat menuju Sitaresmi. Ratitya tersenyum licik.

"! Ukh!" Sitaresmi terlempar jauh ke belakang. Ibu Pandhita terkejut melihat kejadian itu. "Tuan Putri!" teriaknya sambil mendekati Sitaresmi. "Anda tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Ibu Pandhita. Sitaresmi mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa Ibu Pandhita." Jawabnya.

Setelah membantu Sitaresmi berdiri, Ibu Pandhita mendekati Ratitya. "Kenapa Anda melakukannya, Yang Mulia? Anda bisa melukai Yang Mulia Putri Sitaresmi." Kata Ibu Pandhita. Ratitya menatap Sitaresmi dengan tatapan dingin. "Dia lemah. Dan negeri ini tak butuh orang seperti dia." Jawab Ratitya. Plak! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Ratitya. "Jaga kata-kata Anda, Yang Mulia! Anda berdua sama-sama dibutuhkan!" kata Ibu Pandhita.

Ratitya emegangi pipinya dan memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Ibu Pandhita dan Sitaresmi. "Terserah apa katamu! Tapi aku akan melatih kekuatanku sedndiri. Tanpa bantuanmu!" kata Ratitya lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Gaun berwarna merah menyala miliknya sedikit berkibar. "Kakak!" panggil Sitaresmi alalu mengikuti Ratitya. "Tunggu, kak!"

Ratitya tidak menggubrisnya. Ia terus berjalan dengan muka masam. "Tunggu, kak!" Tangan Sitaresmi berhasil menggapai lengan Ratitya dan menariknya. Sontak Ratitya menepisnya. "Lepaskan aku! Jangan sok peduli denganku! Karena kau," telunjuknya diacungkan di depan muka Sitaresmi. "Akan kukalahkan dalam pemilihan Putri Mahkota. Ingat itu!" kata Ratitya lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sitaresmi.

Sitaresmi terdiam. Ia masih mencerna kata-kata kakaknya. _"Karena kau, akan kukalahkan dalam pemilihan Putri Mahkota!" _Sitaresmi memejamkan matanya erat dan membiarkan sebulir Kristal air menuruni pipinya. Ia sedikit menjinjing gaun berwarna biru-nya lalu berjalan pergi. Menuju menara utara istana.

.

.

Someone's POV

Aku mengikutinya diam-diam sampai naik ke menara itu. Aku sangat mengenali desain gaunnya. Kebaya biru dengan rok batik berwarna senada. Kemudian, aku pun ikut naik ke menara. Mudah bagiku untuk melewati penjaga karena aku adalah pengawal pribadinya. Sesampainya diatas, aku melihatnya termenung sambil menatap pemandangan Gunung Bathara di kejauhan.

"Kau mengikutiku lagi, Arya?" tanyanya. Aku sedikit terkejut. Dia memang sudah sangat mengenalku dan bisa merasakan keberadaanku dengan cepat. "Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia." Kataku sambil membungkuk. Ia kembali terdiam. "Kemarilah." Perintahnya. Aku segera mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di belakang kursinya. "Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Apa aku ini lemah?" tanyanya. Aku terkejut. Selama 6 tahun aku mendampinginya, ia tak pernah menanyakan hal seperti ini. "Yang Mulia.." kataku. "Apa aku ini lemah? Ratitya berpikir aku lemah. Apa aku memang lemah?" Tanya lagi tanpa menatapku. Aku semakin kikuk dan hanya bisa menatap wajahnya dari samping.

Sinar mentari sore semakin meredup. Matahari hampir kembali ke peraduannya. Dan kami berdua masih berada disini dalam kesunyian. Tak lama, ia menutup matanya perlahan. "Yang Mulia?" panggilku. Ia tak menjawab. Matanya tetap menutup. "Ya-Yang Mulia?" panggilku dengan khawatir. "Arya…" ia menjawab. "Ya, Yang Mulia?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanyanya. Tubuhku membeku. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan cepat. Aku menunduk. Tak mampu melihat wajahnya yang saat ini menatapku. Aku melihat seragam hitam dengan rompi coklat tua yang kupakai. Juga sepatu hitam selutut mendampingi celana hitamku yang sepertinya sangat menarik untuk dilihat.

"Arya…, jawablah…" katanya lagi. Rona merah merambati pipiku. "Arya." Katanya sebelum aku kembali menegakkan wajahku dan melihatnya berdiri. Gaun berwarna birunya dipermainkan angin. Wajahnya yang berwarna tan berkilau di bawah sinar rembulan. Sama seperti namanya.

"Sa-saya.., tidak tahu…" jawabku terbata. SIAL! Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu?! Memang aku menyukainya, tidak, mencintainya. Tapi, dia adalah seorang putrid. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah orang dari golongan petani yang dengan tidak sengaja mendapat keberuntungan menjadi pengawal pribadi Putri Sitaresmi.

"Begitu…, maaf aku menanyakan hal yang aneh…" katanya sambil tertawa ringan. Bagaiman bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan itu menyunggingkan tawa. Aku sangat menyukainya. Seakan aku tidak ingin ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Tapi, sinar bulan menunjukkannya. Buliran air itu menuruni pipinya. Terjun bebas ke bawah, lalu jatuh diatas lantai kayu.

"Yang Mulia?" tanyaku. Ia buru-buru mengusap air mata itu. "Maaf, aku kelilipan." Katanya. Aku tahu itu bohong. Tuan Putri bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis. Ia adalah orang yang kuat namun lembut. Ia sangat tegar sampai-sampai dia rapuh. "Yang Mulia…, ijinkan saya untuk…" kataku sebelum memeluknya. Dan ia tidak memberontak. Ia menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya di bahuku. Aku bisa merasakan air matanya. Dan aku harap, aku mampu menghapusnya…

.

.

.

* * *

"Bruder."

.

Saat seorang kakak meninggalkan adiknya.

.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif…"

.

Sang adik berusaha keras untuk menemukannya, dan membawanya kembali.

.

"Kau tahu dimana bruder?"

"Maaf, Germany. Aku tidak tahu."

.

Namun sang kakak telah memilih pergi. Dan bersama seorang lain.

.

"Ia bersama Netherlands."

.

.

**When East Leaves West**

Story and Plot: Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Starring: Germany, Prussia, Italy

**Segera di Fandom Hetalia Indonesia**

* * *

.

.

.

Akhir Bulan Besar…

"Wahai Putri Ratitya…, Putri Sitaresmi. Kalian berdua kupanggil kemari untuk menentukan. Siapakah orang yang tepat untuk mendapatkan Mahkota Langit. Sebagai tanda penerus kerajaan ini." Kata Prabu Bagaspati, ayah Ratitya dan Sitaresmi. "Baiklah, ayahanda." Jawab mereka berdua bebarengan. Keduanya lalu berdiri saling berhadapan. Sebuah tongkat dipegang oleh keduanya. Bulan dan Matahari.

Matahari semakin ke barat saat pertarungan dimulai. Ratitya melancarkan serangan-serangan cepat dan mematikan. Berusaha menyelesaikan pertarungan itu secepat mungkin. Tetapi, Sitaresmi dengan cekatan mampu mengelak dan menangkisnya. 'Cih! Bagaimana dia bisa berkembang dengan pesat selama 4 bulan ini?!' umpat Ratitya dalam hati.

"Bajra Candra!" teriak Sitaresmi. Sebuah cahaya berwarna keperakkan langsung melesat dari ujung tongkatnya dan mengenai Ratitya. "Ukh!" Ratitya mengerang kesakitan saat ia terlempar ke belakang. "Maafkan aku, kak." Kata Sitaresmi dengan nada bersalah. Mendengar hal itu, Ratitya dipenuhi rasa amarah. Ia bangun dan menyiapkan tongkatnya. Menggumamkan aji-aji Rawi Naraca. "Rasakan ini!" kata Ratitya.

Sinar emas kekuningan melesat cepat menuju Sitaresmi. Namun, "TEMBOK SEGARA!" kata Sitaresmi. Dan sinar biru melindunginya dari serangan Ratitya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan." Kata Ratitya sambil terus menyerang dan menyerang. Tidak membiarkan Sitaresmi membalas.

"Ukh…" erang Sitaresmi. Kekuatannya diambang batas. Tembok perlindungannya hampir jebol. 'Rembulan.., cepatlah keluar dari persembunyianmu. Berilah kekuatan bagiku untuk menahan amarah kakakku.' Pinta Sitaresmi dalam hati. "Meminta bulan segera datang, eh?" ejek Ratitya. Sitaresmi diam saja dan berusaha mempertahankan 'Tembok Segara'-nya selama mungkin.

Ibu Pandhita sudah was-was dari jauh. Ia sudah tahu ada yang salah dengan Putri Matahari. 'Ramalan itu memang benar. Ramalan itu memang benar.' Pikir Ibu Pandhita.

.

.

Flashback

"Bukankah mereka berdua mengagumkan, Ibu Pandhita?" Tanya Sang Prabu. Ibu Pandhita tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Benar, Yang Mulia… Saya turut bahagia mengenai kelahiran kedua penerus tahta ini." Bagaspati tertawa pelan sambil mengelus kepala kedua putridnya dengan sayang. Namun, wajahnya berubah sedih. "Tapi aku harus kehilangan Ratih…" katanya. Ibu Pandhita langsung kehilangan senyumnya dan terdiam.

Ruangan kembali hening. Ibu Pandhita dan Prabu Bagaspati sama-sama terdiam. "Apakah ramalan itu benar?" Tanya Bagaspati. Ibu Panhita sedikit kebingungan. "Ramalan apa, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Ibu Pandhita. Sang Prabu berdiri dan menatap Ibu Pandhita. "Ramalan tentang pertikaian itu…" jawab Bagaspati. Sontak, wanita paruh baya itu tersadar.

"Ramalan itu…, saya tidak yakin. Pertikaian yang dimulai oleh 'Matahari' dan 'Bulan' karena terbit bersama itu dimulai saat seorang Ratu melahirkan anak kembar diwaktu siang dan diwaktu malam." Terang Ibu Pandhita. "Tapi bukan berarti 'Matahari' dan 'Bulan' itu adalah kedua Tuan Putri Anda, Yang Mulia." Bagaspati menatap kedua putrinya dengan tatapan sayang sekaligus sedih. "Tapi bagaimana jika kedua putriku memang 'Matahari' dan 'Bulan' di ramalan itu? Adakah cara untuk menghentikannya?"

Ibu Pandhita terdiam dan berpikir. "Ada. Kita harus membuat sang 'Matahari' tidak bertemu Penyihir berkulit Putih dari negeri jauh." Jawab Ibu Pandhita. Bagaspati menatapnya dan berkata, "Maka kau yang akan menjaga Ibu Pandhita. Aku menitipkan kedua putriku padamu." Ibu Pandhita mengangguk. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

Flashback End

.

.

"Aku telah gagal…" gumam Ibu Pandhita. "PEDHANG RAWI!" teriak Ratitya. Seketika itu, 'Tembok Segara' Sitaresmi jebol. Sitaresmi terpental ke belakang dan menabrak tembok Kadhaton dengan keras. "Yang Mulia!" teriak Arya, pengawal pribadi Sitaresmi. Ia berlari mendekati Sitaresmi. "Yang Mulia, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Arya. Sitaresmi tidak merespon. Matanya tetap tertutup erat. Sebutir air mata menuruni pipinya yang sedikit lecet.

"Putri Sitaresmi Dirgantara, apa kau menyerah dalam pertarungan ini?" kata Bagaspati. Dalam hatinya, ia tidak tega melihat putrinya seperti itu. Wajah Sitaresmi sangat mirip dengan Ratih Dirgantara, mendiang istrinya, Ratu Arka Badrawintang. "Uuuh.." erang Sitaresmi. Air mata itu semakin cepat menuruni pipinya. "Menyerahlah, Sitaresmi. Atau kau akan mengalami yang lebih buruk." Kata Ratitya. Bagaspati melirik Ratitya yang menatap Sitaresmi dengan sinis dan mencemooh.

Namun Matahari hampir turun dari langit. Dan Bulan telah siap menggantikan keberadaannya. Ratitya berbalik menghadap tahta sang ayah. "Ayahanda Prabu Bagaspati Dirgantara, hamba telah memenangkan pertarungan ini. Jadilah hamba yang layak untuk menerima posisi Putri Mahkota." Kata Ratitya. Bagaspati terdiam. Ia kembali melirik Sitaresmi. "Ya… Maka dengan ini, Ratitya Dirgantara, kau aku nyatakan sebagai-"

"Tunggu!" terdengar suara Sitaresmi. Ia telah berdiri. Tak ada lagi keraguan yang tersirat di matanya. Sinar Bulan menerpanya. "Ini belum selesai!" kata Sitaresmi. "Ho.., masih bisa bangkit rupanya." Ejek Ratitya. Sitaresmi menggenggam tongkatnya lebih erat. "Aku tidak akan menjadi lemah. Aku akan membuktikan kalau diriku tidak lemah." Kata Sitaresmi.

Ibu Pandhita berbalik dan melihat ke arah langit. Disisi kiri, terlihat matahari masih belum turun. Namun, sang Bulan telah terbit disisi kanan. Saling bersebelahan dan seolah bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang layak berada di angkasa. Sama seperti kedua putri, yang telah bersiap bertarung demi kekuasaan.

.

"SUDUH BASANTA!"

.

"PEDHANG RAWI!"

.

Cahaya berwarna putih keperakan dan kuning keemasan beradu untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N: Halo semua! Ini juga fic saya lho! Saya akhirnya membuat satu fic bergenre Fantasy. Yay!

Nama-nama diatas saya ambil dari tembung kawi.

Akra Badrawintang: Matahari Bulan Bintang

Sitaresmi Dirgantara: Bulan di Langit

Ratitya Dirgantara: Matahari di Langit

Bagaspati Dirgantara: Matahari di Langit

Ratih Dirgantara: Bulan di Langit

Pandhita: Pendeta

Kadhaton: Keraton/Istana

Sedangkan untuk jurus-jurusnya…

Bajra Candra: Petir Bulan

Rawi Naraca: Panah Matahari

Tembok Sagara: Tembok Laut

Suduh Basanta: Keris Bulan

Pedhang Rawi: Pedang Matahari

.

Gimana? Baguskah untuk sebuah Prolog? Ato meribet? Saya sengaja tidak mengeluarkan sang Penyihir berkulit Putih dari jauh. Ada ciri-cirinya lho diatas. Yang bisa nebak saya percepat update-an fic ini dan fic A Rain of Love, For the Earth, For You. Cepetan!

Arya itu Surabaya. Ehm, Alas Dewangkara itu… *nyariartinyadipepakbasajawa Ah! Dewangkara itu Matahari. Jadi, Alas Dewangkara itu Hutan Matahari. Nggak nyambung? Biarin dah… Lalu, dusun Sasodara itu kalau nggak salah dusun Bulan.

Lalu…, apa lagi? Untuk Negara atau kerajaan yang disebutkan diatas seperti Elgand, Vousiet, itu nanti saya terangkan Sekarang saya simpen dulu.

Jika anda bertanya-tanya kenapa ada dua iklan fic, itu memang sengaja. Jadi itu seperti iklan. Fic ini seakan film di TV. Jadi tetep ada iklannya gitu. Tapi kalau reders nggak suka, bisa diskip aja. Dan, ini adalah tawaran. Jika anda tertarik untuk mengiklankan fic anda, monggo request di review. Cantumkan dengan jelas judul, lalu summary yang akan diketik (usahakan semenarik mungkin), dan Starring-nya siapa. Jadi misal Starringnya itu Indonesia dan Netherlands, yaudah, cantumkan Starring-nya Indonesia, Netherlands.

Kalau misal sudah dipublish, tapi mau diupdate, ya cantumkan judul setelah itu chapter berapa. Terus kapan diupdate. Ehm, untuk Indonesia, cantumkan yang spesifik. Misal twins. Atau female, atau male. HUMAN NAME JUGA! OK! Sekian dari saya…

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wah, makasih yang sudah review, yang sudah baca tapi nggak review, yang sudah baca tapi belum review, yang cuma nge-klik link tapi nggak baca, dukungan anda sangat berarti untuk saya *lho? Yah, makasih buat A.A yang sudah mereview. Penasaran? Saya akan memperkenalkan England's Theme versi boso jowo. Hayo…. Yang sudah pernah ndengerin lirik England's Theme versi Lia1291 dan Sapph pasti tahu.

Cuma bedanya, liriknya ada yang saya ganti dan saya ubah jadi bahasa Jawa. Yang mau lirik pake bahasa Inggris dan Bahasa Indonesia *iniyangBIndonesiahasiltranslate-an saya, silahkan minta di review. Yang belum tahu England's theme itu apa coba buka HetaOni! England's theme adalah salah satu OST HetaOni. OK, sekian curcolan saya…, selamat menikmati fic ini…

.

Ratitya lan Sitaresmi ing Dirgantara

Story: Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Plot: Temen Author

Warning: OOC, OC, triangle Love! Slight Melayucest dan lain-lain. Typo bertaburan diangkasa(?)

Review and Flame membangun accepted

Membubuhkan England's Theme: A New Hope Reborn versi boso Jowo

.

.

.

"SUDUH BASANTA!"

.

"PEDHANG RAWI!"

.

Dua kekuatan berbeda meluncur dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, siap menerjang dan menghantam satu sama lain. Sang Prabu tetap diam di atas singgahsana, tak bergeming sama sekali meski melihat dua putrinya akan saling membunuh. "DUAR!" dua sinar saling bertabrakan. Dengan cepat, sinar menyilaukan menyinari ruangan itu. Arya ternganga melihat tabrakan sinar yang dahsyat itu, beberapa penjaga lain menutupi matanya dari silaunya sinar.

"Rasakan itu Sita! Pedhang Rawi-ku adalah yang terkuat! Hahahahahahaha!" kata Ratitya dengan sombongnya. Hany berpegangkan satu tangan di tongkatnya ia menembakkan sinar itu. Sedangkan Sitaresmi, ia berusaha keras untuk menahan serangan kakaknya. Wajah kelelahan tersirat dari tubuhnya. Namun matanya tetap tidak menyerah. Ia terus menahan serangan kakak kembarnya.

"Aku, ukh. Tidak akan, menyerah!" kata Sitaresmi terputus-putus. Tiba-tiba, bros berbentuk bulan sabit di kerah Sitaresmi berkilau. '! Bros itu!' pikir Ibu Pandhita. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu melintas di ingatannya. Tentang beberapa jam sebelum sang Ratu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, sang Ratu memberikan kekuatan terakhirnya pada 'sang Bulan'. Dan 'sang Bulan' adalah bros yang dikenakan Sitaresmi.

Sinar perak Sitaresmi mulai mendominasi. Membuat Ratitya harus menahannya dengan dua tangan. Semakin lama semakin kuat, seiring naiknya dewi malam keatas langit. Menggantikan raja siang dan memaksanya untuk kembali ke peraduannya. "Uah!" erang Ratitya saat aki-aji 'Pedhang Rawi' miliknya bisa ditumpas habis oleh 'Suduh Basanta' milik adik kembarnya.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah…" suara deru nafas dua putri itu terdengar jelas. Namun baik sang Prabu maupun Ibu Pandhita tidak bergerak dari posisi semula. Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu. "Putri Ratitya Sasangka Dirgantara. Apa kau menyerah?" Tanya sang Prabu memecah keheningan. Ratitya terdiam. Satu serangan Pedhang Rawi yang digunakannya telah merenggut habis semua tenaganya. Tak ada kekuatan untuk menyerang balik, atau kekalahan telak yang didapatkannya.

.

-Ratitya's POV-

"Putri Ratitya Sasangka Dirgantara. Apa kau menyerah?" Tanya Prabu Bagaspati Dirgantara, ayahandaku. Aku masih mengatur nafasku. Aku tidak percaya. Ia, Sitaresmi Aruna Dirgantara, saudara kembarku sendiri, mampu mengalahkanku. Disaat aku yakin aku sudah cukup kuat untuk mengalahkannya, ia mengalahkanku. 'Tidak mungkin… Ini tidak mungkin…' pikirku. 'Aku tidak terima kekalahan. Aku tidak punya kata kekalahan. Aku yang telah mendapat pelatihan militer jauh sebelum ia. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kalah?'

"Putri Ratitya Sasangka Dirgantara, jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kau kuanggap menyerah." Kata ayahanda sekali lagi. Aku mendongak, melihat ke arah adik kembarku yang menumpukan sikunya ke lututnya. Ia kelelahan, aku tahu itu. Harusnya ialah yang kalah. Tubuh itu hampir rubuh. Dan aku menunggunya. "Ratitya, dengan ini kau kunyatakan–"

Bruk. Tubuh Sitaresmi jatuh, 'Sesuai dugaanku.' Kulihat Arya langsung berlari mendekatinya. "Putri Sitaresmi!" katanya. Lalu akupun menjawab pertanyaan ayahanda, "Aku tidak me–". Tiba-tiba berdiri, "Kau kuanggap menyerah. Keluarlah dari kerajaan ini karena kau tidak layak untuk memerintah." Katanya. Kedua mataku membelalak. "A-apa?" kataku. Ia menatapku, "Kau terlalu lama diam. Dan kerajaan ini tidak perlu orang sepertimu. Kau tetap kuanggap menyerah, Ratitya." Katanya sekali lagi.

Aku segera berdiri. "Ti– Aku tidak terima! Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita lemah sepertinya memimpin kerajaan ini! Akulah! Akulah orang yang tepat karena aku lebih kuat darinya! Matahari akan selalu lebih kuat daripada bulan!" sanggahku. Aku telah berdiri. Menatap ayahandaku dengan garang. "Aku tidak terima dengan kekalahan ini! Ia!" telunjukku kuarahkan pada Sitaresmi yang sedang pingsan. "Ia tidak pantas! Ia tidak akan mampu!"

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa memerintah lebih baik darinya, hah?!" bentak ayahanda. "!" aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak mampu menatap dua mata ayahandaku yang sedang memandangku dengan tajam. "Kau pikir kau mampu memimpin kerajaan ini jika hanya berbekal pengalaman militer? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan semua menteri, semua utusan dari kerajaan lain? Tidak! Kau lebih mementingkan latihan! Kuat saja tidak cukup, Ratitya. Adigang dan adigung tidak akan lengkap tanpa Adiguna."

"…" aku terdiam. Mataku bergantian melihat lantai dan tubuh Sitaresmi yang dikerumuni oleh Arya, Ayahanda, dan Ibu Pandhita. Kukepalkan dua telapak tanganku, lalu berjalan pergi. Namun sebelum kututp dua pintu jati itu, aku berkata, "Suatu saat nanti, saat aku sudah lebih kuat lagi daripada ini, aku akan kembali. Pasti!" Tanpa kuketahui, Ayahanda memberikan sebuah tatapan sedih padaku dan bergumam, "Aku harap bisa memberikannya padamu, anakku, namun tak bisa…"

.

.

.

* * *

"Wah! Rumah ini masih ada!"

"RATITYA! LAMA NGGAK KETEMU!"

.

Saat seorang musikus besar kembali ke tanah airnya. Untuk mewujudkan mimpinya.

.

"Ayo, kita belajar musik bersama."

"Kau yakin akan keputusanmu?"

.

Namun, halangan dan rintangan terus berdatangan dari segala pihak.

.

"Empat biola, satu bass, 6 gitar, dan 2 ukulele hilang."

"Penyakitnya sudah sangat parah…, mungkin ia tidak bisa bertahan sampai akhir tahun ini…"

.

Akankah ia bisa melewatinya?

.

.

.

"Teruslah kejar impian kalian semua!"

.

.

.

**Sekolah Musik Impian**

Story and Plot: Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Starring: Indonesia (Sitaresmi), UK, Austria, Australia.

**Segera di Fandom Hetalia Indonesia.**

* * *

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

"Yang Mulia Tuan Putri Sitaresmi akan baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia. Anda tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Sang tabib sebelum undur diri dari kamar Sitaresmi. Sang Prabu masuk perlahan. Terus menatap satu dari dua putrinya. 'Ratih…, bisakah kau lihat mereka? Ramalan itu terjadi… Ramalan itu, terjadi pada anak-anak kita…' pikirnya. Ia menutup matanya, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada disamping tempat tidur Sitaresmi. Tangannya yang kekar mengelus wajah Sitaresmi perlahan. 'Ia sangat mirip denganmu, Ratih… Wajahnya, kekuatannya, sampai sifatnya sama denganmu. Lembut, ramah, namun tegas dan pantang menyerah..'

"Aku meletakkan beban ini dikedua pundakmu, nak. Aku berharap kau mampu menjalaninya dengan tegar. Karena masa depanmu tidak selalu lurus. Jalan yang naik, turun, berliku, bahkan jurang dan tebing terjal menunggumu. Karena itu, kuatkanlah jiwa dan ragamu, nak. Karena aku tak selalu berada disampingmu." Kata sang Prabu sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan Sitaresmi.

"Arya," panggil Ibu Pandhita. "Ya, Ibu Pandhita?" jawab Arya. "Tolong kamu jaga Sitaresmi. Kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya." Kata perempuan paruh baya itu sebelum pergi. "Baik, Ibu Pandhita." Jawab Arya sambil membungkuk dengan dua tangan didepan dada tanda hormat. Setelah Ibu Pandhita menghilang dari pandangan, Arya masuk ke kamar Sitaresmi.

_"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"_

'Mana bisa aku mencintaimu, Yang Mulia…' pikirku. Aku duduk di kursi yang diduduki oleh Yang Mulia Prabu Bagaspati. Mengusap wajahmu pelan, aku mengagumi kecantikanmu. Aku mengagumimu yang tetap tegar dank eras kepala untuk menyerah. Aku mengagumimu akan apapun. 'Namun, seberapapun aku mengagumimu…, aku tetap lebih mencintaimu.'

_"Kau tidak boleh mencintai Sang Putri, Arya."_

'Ya. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu.' Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang berada disini untuk menjagamu dari marabahaya. Namun tidak untuk mencintaimu. Tidak. 'Tidak akan bisa…' pikirku. Aku tak menyadari gerakanmu. Tidak sampai suaramu memanggil namaku. "Arya?" panggilmu pelan. Aku tersadar. "Yang Mulia?! A-Anda sudah sadar! Syukurlah…" kataku. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali.." katanya. Aku mengangguk, 'Aku bahagia karena Anda baik-baik saja…' pikirku. Ia mencoba untuk duduk. Hah? Duduk? "Yang Mulia! Anda tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak dulu!" kataku. Ia tertawa, "Lalu?" tanyanya menggoda. Sial! Wajahku mulai memerah! "E-err.., ehm…" aku jadi salah tingkah. BRAK! Pintu dibelakang terjeblak keras.

"ARYA! KAU INI KUCARI KEMANA-MANA TERNYATA PACARAN DIKAMARNYA YANG MULIA! KAU TAHU AKU KELELAHAN BERKELILING KE SELURUH PENJURU KEDATHON! SIALAN KAU ARYA!" Teriak Aryo, kembaranku. Wajahku merah padam, 'Pa-pa-pacaran, katanya?' pikirku. Putri Sitaresmi langsung, kalau kata orang Elgand, face-palming.

"Maafkan kembaran saya ini, Yang Mulia." Kata Aryo sambil memberikan pandangan menusuk padaku. Putri Sitaresmi tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Aryo. Bagaimana keadaan Desa Sidoarjo, Aryo? Sudah membaik?" Tanya Putri. Aryo menghela nafas, "Tidak terlalu, Yang Mulia. Tanggulnya hampir jebol. Rasanya, kami harus pindah lagi."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Arya? Kau belum pulang ke Surabaya hampir 4 tahun ini…" kata Putri padaku. "O-o-oh.., sa-saya tidak sempat. Yah, paling tidak, akhir bulan Besar nanti, saya akan pulang." Jawabku. Aku meliohat Aryo sekilas, dia makin tinggi rasanya. Rambut hitamnya yang pendek makin terlihat berantakan, dalam artian bagus sih.. "Hoi, ayo, melu aku. Wis suwi gak tahu latihan. Ojo-ojo sampeyan wis lali carane nggawa gaman.1" kata Aryo.

"Ojo ngenyek kowe! Ngene-ngene aku penjagane Putri! Lek aku gak ono, wah~ Masalah besar iku.2" Balasku tajam dengan bahasa orang' bawah', alias bahasa orang pedesaan. "Yo…, sopo ngerti sampeyan lali…3" kata Aryo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Membuatnya menjadi lebih semrawut. "Hmm…, lek ngono aku melu, yo?4" kata seseorang dengan suara feminin yang manis. "!" aku terkejut. Ternyata Putri Sitaresmi bisa bahasa pedesaan. Padahal beliau adalah seorang putri terhormat yang akan mendapatkan tahta. "Wah~ Aku gak nyongko Putri bisa basa ngisor.5" kata Aryo sambil tersenyum.

"Ngene-ngene aku tahu mlajari basa ngisor. Masio aku teka kalangan bangsawan, aku kudhu bisa nggunakake basa sing digunakno karo rakyatku. Lek ora, bisa pecah kesatuan kerajaan iki.6" Kata Putri Sitaresmi. "…" aku diam saja. Melihat Aryo dan Putri Sitaresmi saling tersenyum hangat…, aku jadi–

"Halah~ Ojo cemburu to, mas… Aku gak bakalan seneng karo de'e. Tapi, sampeyan kudhu ngati-ati, aku wes tahu ngandhani.. Ojo ngarep dhukur-dhukur. Ngkok malah nyakitno athi…7" kata Aryo. Aku terkesiap. 'Sialan kowe, Yo… Aku wes ngerti lek awake dhewe ra biso trisno menyang de'e. Aku ngerti, tapi aku pingin ngarep barang saiki wae. Sopo ngerti de'e yo trisno karo aku.8' Pikirku. Aku menatapnya, dan dia menatapku, tiba-tiba dia berkata. "De'e gak mungkin trisno, Ya. Wis ta, saiki, mendhing sampeyan melu aku, yo? Putri, sampeyan nang kene wae, ya?9"

"Hihihi, yo, yo. Latihan sing pepak, ya.10" Kata Putri Sitaresmi. Aryo menyeretku begitu saja. Aku berusaha memberontak, namun entah kenapa dia lebih kuat. Akibat mengangkat batu berat untuk membuat tanggul, mungkin? Putri Sitaresmi juga tidak menghentikan Aryo, jadi, terpaksalah aku mengikuti Aryo sampai ke tempat latihan. Nasib, nasib…

.

.

.

* * *

Cinta..., tidak pandang bulu bukan?

.

"Kau akan menikah Frau Indonesien, Deutschland."

.

Namun, tidak selalu mulus seperti jalan raya yang baru diaspal.

.

"Katanya ada sekelompok orang yang ingin Indonesia menjadi Negara bagian ke 51-ku."

.

Apalagi saat seorang dari saudara tidak mengijinkan.

.

"Maaf kalau beta menyela. Tapi beta, beta tidak setuju."

.

Tapi, kalau sudah cinta..., mau diapakan?

.

"Aku..., tetap akan menikah dengannya. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Irian."

.

Walaupun harus berkorban.

.

.

**A Rain of Love, For the Earth, For You chapter 3  
**

Story and Plot: Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Starring: Germany and Fem!Indonesia

**Segera di Fandom Hetalia Indonesia**

* * *

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Sitaresmi terus melangkah ke satu ruangan. Satu ruangan yang harusnya terkunci dari semua orang termasuk dia. Namun, ia harus kesana. Hanya ruangan itu satu-satunya jalan baginya untuk meringankan beban di hatinya. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Bagaimana kakaknya, kakak kembarnya, yang begitu menyayanginya dan disayanginya tiba-tiba membencinya dan ingin membunuhnya. Bagaimana ia melukai kakaknya dan membuatnya diusir dari Akra Badrawintang.

Ia akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu dari mahoni dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang dilapisi emas. Borgol besi dan segel berada tepat di depannya. Dengan satu ayunan tangan, tongkat sitarsmi berada di genggaman tangannya. Setelah merapalkan beberapa mantra dengan bahasa Jawen Kuno, bahasa yang digunakan di Akra Badrawintang pada jaman dahulu kala, segel itu pun terbuka.

'Satu sentuhan lagi.' Pikir Sitaresmi. Ia menarik tusuk kondenya yang sangat tipis hingga rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam tergerai. Dengan cekatan, ia memasukkan tusuk konde itu. Memutar-mutaranya sampai terdengar bunyi klik pelan. Borgol itu pun jatuh ke lantai. 'Sempurna.' Batin Sitaresmi. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil menggelung rambutnya kembali.

Ruangan itu cukup besar. Namun hanya ada 3 benda di dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah harpa raksasa, sebuah siter, dan sebuah sasando. Jika dilihat baik-baik, ketiga instrumen itu terlihat biasa. Namun saat kau mainkan, atau memetik satu senarnya, kau tidak akan mendengar satu nada pun. Tidak berlaku untuk Sitaresmi.

Ia maju, mengambil salah satu instrumen, lalu duduk di kursi marmer di tengah ruangan. Dengan pelan namun pasti, ia mulai memetik instrumen yang ia ambil. Lembut, suara petikkan senar itu terdengar manis bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tapi, tersirat perasaan sedih dan kecewa bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya dengan lebih teliti. Seakan menggambarkan awan gelap ditengah padang bunga.

_Iki sing dadi akhire_

_Getih ngalir saderese_

_Amarga aku ora isa_

_Nghentikno perang iki_

_._

Sitaresmi menggumamkan lirik lagu itu perlahan. Lagu yang sedih namun sarat akan perjuangan. Perjuangan untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang berharga bagimu.

.

_Ku bakal tetep nggoleki_

_Arti teka pangorbanan_

_Dadhi'no ku satriyamu_

_Sing ngelindungi awakmu_

_Pangorbananku_

_._

Setetes Kristal bening menuruni pipinya. Terasa hangat, namun menyedihkan.

_._

_Awak ndhewe wis mutuske_

_Gawa gaman, maju perang_

_Dudhuk pingin ngalahnomu_

_Tapi ngelindungimu_

_._

Ratitya menggumamkan lirik-lirik lagu yang ia tulis dulu. Dulu sekali. Saat hubungannya dengan Sitaresmi masih sangat dekat.

_._

_Ku bakal tetep nggoleki_

_Arti teka pangorbanan_

_Dadhi'no ku satriyamu_

_Sing ngelindungi awakmu_

_Pangorbananku_

_._

Meskipun tidak dengan iringan, ia masih ingat bagaimana adiknya memainkan sasando dengan luwesnya. Mengiringi nyanyian mereka berdua. Angin dingin dari Alas Dewangkara menerpanya, membuatnya mengeratkan selendang berwarna oranye yang dikenakannya. 'Kenapa…?'

_._

**_Ku bakal tetep nggoleki_**

**_Arti teka pangorbanan_**

**_Dadhi'no ku satriyamu_**

**_Sing ngelindungi awakmu_**

**_Pangorbananku_**

_._

Pecahan-pecahan memori berputar dikepalanya. Ratitya yang penuh kasih sayang, selalu melindungnya, memberikan tatapan hangat dan tangan yang lembut. Namun apa? Semua itu digantikan oleh serangan-serangan mematikan, tatapan menjadi sangat dingin, dan tangan itu menghilang dari gengamannya.

.

'Kak… , apa kau sudah lupa semua kenangan itu?'

.

'Kau pikir aku melupakannya?'

.

'Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku? Apa salahku?'

.

'Entahlah. Aku pun tak tahu.'

.

'Lalu kenapa kau masih melakukannya?'

.

'Kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi.'

.

'Apa itu alasannya?'

.

'Bukan. Bukan itu.'

'.

'Aku masih membutuhkanmu, tapi aku ingin jadi pahlawanmu.'

.

'Tidak. Kau tidak membutuhkanku, meskipun aku mencoba menjadi pahlawanmu. Kau pun tidak bisa.'

.

'Aku mohon, kak'

.

'Maafkan aku, Sita…'

.

_Ku bakal tetep nggoleki_

_Arti teka pangorbanan_

_Dadhi'no ku satriyamu_

_Sing ngelindungmu_

_Adhikku_

_._

**_Ku bakal tetep nggoleki_**

**_Arti teka pangorbanan_**

**_Dadhi'no ku satriyamu_**

**_Sing ngelindungi awakmu_**

.

Samar-samar, Ratitya bisa mendengar suara adiknya, mencari. Mencari sebuah alasan mengapa ia jadi begitu membenci adik kembarnya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Ia pun tak tahu. Perasaan iri itu tumbuh dengan bebasnya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya.

.

'Aku tak tahu…'

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N: Terima kasih atas dukungan anda semua ma'fellow author/authoress! Akhirnya chapter 2 jadi. Panjang ya? Iya… Apalagi ada lirik boso jowonya. Sebetulnya hanya iseng saja. Hehehehe… Ah, und, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah baca dan review. Yang udah baca tapi belum review. Yang udah review tapi belum baca (?), yang nggak baca dan nggak review, semuanya terima kasih!

1 : Hei, ayo, ikut aku. Sudah lama tidak pernah latihan. Jangan-jangan sudah lupa cara memegang senjata.

2 : Jangan merendahkan, kamu! Begini-begini aku penjaga Tuan Putri. Kalau tidak aku, wah~ Masalah besar itu.

3 : Ya…, siapa tahu kakak lupa…

4 : Hm…, kalau begitu aku ikut, ya?

5 : Wah~ Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Putri bisa bahasa bawah.

6 : Begini-begini aku pernah mempelajari bahasa bawah. Walaupun aku dari kalangan bangsawan, aku tetap harus bisa menggunakan bahasa yang digunakan oleh rakyatku. Kalau tidak, bisa pecah persatuan di kerajaan ini.

7 : Halah~ Jangan cemburu, to, mas… Aku nggak bakalan suka sama dia. Tapi, kakak harus hati-hati, aku sudah memperingatkan.. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Yang ada malah sakit hati….

8 : Sialan kamu, Yo. Aku sudah tahu kalau kita tidak boleh mencintai dia… Aku mengerti, tapi biarkan aku berharap barang sekarang saja. Siapa tahu dia juga mencintaiku…

9 : Dia tidak mungkin cinta, Ya. Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kakak ikut aku, ya? Putri, Anda disini saja, ya?

10 : Hihihi…, ya, ya. Latihan yang benar ya..

Sampeyan berarti kamu (halus) dalam bahasa Jawa. Tapi, disini, saya menggunakan kata 'kakak' karena agak aneh kalau memakai kamu walaupun dalam konteks formal. Jawen disini berarti Jawa. Lalu, semrawut, ada yang nggak tahu? OK, semrawut berarti berantakan.

Aryo = Sidoarjo

Arya = Surabaya

Tapi, Surabaya dan Sidoarjo disini berupa desa! OK! DESA! Bukan kota. Anggap aja ini kerajaan masih seperti jaman dulu yang nggak ada kota. Cuma desa besar aja. Yah, anggap saja seperti itu.

Lalu, harpa disini bukan harpa super besar seperti harpa yang ada didalam orchestra Pyotr Illych Tchaikovsky, tapi harpa yang biasa dimainkan di dalam gamelan Jawa. Harpa yang berupa kotak dengan senar-senar itu…

Ya, hanya seginilah yang bisa kujelaskan. Ada yang bisa memberi ide nama lengkap Aryo dan Arya? Mohon bantuannya…

Untuk kata-kata yang di-**bold** berarti diucapkan oleh dua orang.

OK, Sekian saja. Dadah! See you in 3rd Chapter!

Review?


End file.
